


Natural Necessity, Nevertheless

by InevitableBladders (TheTimelessChild0)



Series: America's Bladder [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Thor is a good brother, Wetting, bladdershy steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/InevitableBladders
Summary: Holding it in is easier while unconscious. So is accepting the worst case scenario.
Series: America's Bladder [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649515
Kudos: 16





	Natural Necessity, Nevertheless

Nat had said it would take 5 minutes for the Quinjet to pick them up. This wasn’t a problem. Howard Stark’s plane had taken longer to pick him up in Germany, during the war. 

Tony had taken off to meet the plane in-flight with his suit. Which left him with the 2 Asgardians. Thor was much more cordial now that they were allies. And something had apparently happened back home, since Loki was so very calm when he was handcuffed. 

As soon as they heard the ETA, both Gods strode off to take a leak on a couple of trees. But not Steve. For 3 reasons. 

The first one was about his suit. The one he used in the War had no opening in the front. Which meant, that once he put it on, he’d have to remove it completely in order to pee. So, he hadn’t exactly put a lot of effort into getting used to peeing outside. There were no trees in Brooklyn. The park set off his allergies. So, he would usually go before missions. At least, he used to.

His current suit was upgraded with the necessary flap. Except, that wasn’t the only reason he didn’t pee outside.

That wasn’t to say that he hadn’t. With the Howling Commandoes, of course, he did. Several times. It wasn’t exactly pleasant with the cold, but it was better than needing to go while in full costume. While the cold didn’t affect his bladder like most other people, due to the Serum in his veins,  _ time passed _ still did.

  
  


The second reason concerned his aim. It wasn’t all that great. It was excellent in a bathroom, but on a tree? Very different target. That one could also be “blamed” on the Howling Commandoes. They’d teased him endlessly whenever he made yellow snow, pretending to interpret the many patterns his pee formed outside of his own control. 

The third reason, was because he wasn’t alone. He was  _ not _ doing  _ that  _ in front of two actual gods. His religion non-withstanding. 

He was glad that laziness ran in the Stark family. It meant that the particular plane was on autopilot, so he was somewhat alone in the quinjet. It wasn’t enough for him to put his hands between his legs, though. He settled on rubbing his thighs.

Hearing the noise, Thor looked up from the hammer in his lap, and studied the star-adorned soldier. 

“Man of Felt, is something the matter?” he asked politely. 

“Er..just looking forward to taking this thing off,” Cap lied.

Thor immediately saw through this lie. If it had been true, he expected his new colleague to fiddle with the rough seam by his shoulder or under his armpits. It wasn’t unusual for him to see his friend Volstagg scratch in that place. Gross, but typical for a warrior. 

He didn’t think the Captain was hiding an injury. If his legs were sore, he wouldn’t be rubbing them so vigorously. He assumed it was a bug bite of some kind, through a hole in the suit, so tried distracting him with conversation. 

Cap began telling Thor about his origins in the previous century, and how he got stuck in ice, completely asleep, but alive. He edited the details of him waking up, saying he simply ran into the busy streets of New York and got surrounded. The truth was nevertheless in his memory, and forced him to put a hand on the bench between his legs, hoping intently that the millennia-aged man wouldn’t notice. 

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to Steve, something else ran in the Odinson family. Specifically bathroom shyness. Not in regards to Thor, but Loki. 

The god’s younger brother had done something similar once, on a hunting trip.

****************************

_ They’d been on horses, so the frost giant used the large saddle as cover, and not-so-subtly put a fist in his crotch, pretending to hold onto the horn of the saddle. It wasn’t so much the way his hand was half-wrapped around the horn. The first thing Thor noticed was the way his knees had moved up the horse’s shoulders. At which point it was obvious that Loki had moved, and was as a matter of fact sitting very unusually leaned forward. Thor kicked his flask of water off the horse with his foot, making it fall by a distant enough tree, making everyone stop so he could pick it up. He also pretended not to notice the real Loki running away from his illusion to tinkle. _

****************************

“Do you need to make water?” he asked the super-soldier, bluntly. 

Steve didn’t know whether it was his Adam’s apple or urine, but something was forcing its way up his throat at the question. He scratched his neck. “No, I’m good, just..sore,” he lied, putting the spare hand between his legs as well. 

His legs ended up half-crossed at the heel, while his knees were wobbling, revealingly. 

“I’m sure you are, but not in your legs. You know, it’s perfectly natural to need to pee after a long brawl,” Thor assured him. 

Cap hadn’t been that red in the face since he’d been in the ice.

He was about to get up, surrendering to the fact that he was thoroughly caught out, when the ship shuddered with turbulence.

“I can wait until we get there,” he stated, calmly. 

“Balderdash. There’s no need for that, I’ll hold your arm,” Thor offered, getting up, not fazed in the slightest by the bumping. Steve’s bladder wasn’t as strong. He felt a spurt of pee come out, and instantly squeezed against the spasm, crossing his legs further. 

“Just..gimme me a sec,” he begged Thor, nudging his head at his lap. The god retreated.

As soon as the aching in his bladder became a mild bubbling sensation, Steve stood up. It was at that moment, that another large bump shook the plane. His instincts kicked in and he put his hands out like he was surfing. What he thought was his urge calming, however, turned out to be his bladder preparing to let go at the earliest opportunity. Like, right at that moment. Once he noticed, there was already a wet patch on his front, spreading with every second. 

The bouncing stilled, but Cap had already given up. It wouldn’t save him any dignity. The “incriminating” evidence was already there, plain as day(or night). For no particular reason, he decided to put his hands over the spot, concealing nothing at all, and closing his eyes, just focusing on the relief. 

Eventually, he finished. He looked at the puddle below him, wincing. Thor put his hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright Steven. No harm done. It happens.” He assured the embarrassed man. 

“I’m  _ 95,”  _ Cap mentioned. 

“I’m 1500. What’s your point, exactly?” Thor stated. 

Rogers got wide eyes of disbelief. Thor just laughed. 

“You win. I’m going to the bathroom now,” Cap sighed, going off to clean up. 

Moving on from the incident was easy. For the time being…

* * *

Before they landed, Steve took a quick nap to put the past properly behind him. 

Thor called Fury using the com system. 

“Commander Fury. We’re going to require a cleaning crew when we land,” he informed his superior. 

“Why? Someone spill something?” Fury questioned. 

“In a manner of speaking,” Thor didn’t argue, in case Steve suddenly walked in. 

*********

They landed early in the morning. Steve shook hands with Fury. The Director in question instantly picked up on his state of mind. He was avoiding eye contact, and covering his groin as if there was something to hide. Nick had an inkling what that was. 

He looked inside the ship, and yelled after Thor. 

“Last time I checked, water wasn’t yellow,” he remarked. 

“You’re right it’s not,” Thor agreed, sighing. “Captain Rogers had a small..accident after some turbulence,” he explained. 

Fury was certain of two things. For one, the puddle wasn’t exactly small. And second, it wasn’t just turbulence that made this happen. 

“Accident I believe. I wouldn’t say small,” he noted.

**********

Steve had gotten dressed and showered, when he heard the Director knocking on his door. 

“Director Fury,” he greeted.

“I want to talk to you about what happened on the plane last night.” Fury requested. 

Steve’s face fell. It wasn’t over. 

“Of course you do,” he sighed, sitting down and offering Nick a seat next to him.

“Rogers, do you know what is the definition of an accident?” 

“Something that isn’t your fault,” Steve recited. 

«Exactly. And whatever you think you did to cause this, doesn’t matter. It won’t change the fact that you didn’t mean to do that. But by all means, correct me,” Fury invited.

“What’s your point?” Cap raised a skeptical eyebrow. 

“You’re blaming yourself, because you think it could’ve been prevented. So what if it could? It happened. There’s no going back now. We may be dealing with aliens, but the laws of time, haven’t changed. There’s no use beating yourself up about it,” Nick put his hand on Steve’s shoulder, comfortingly. 

“I really didn’t think it would get this far,” Steve remarked. 

“What?” 

“My shyness.” Steve introduced. “I didn’t want to go in front of others in the woods. Not in front of Thor either. He’s a  _ god _ . I didn’t know there were more than one, but I’m not peeing in front of one.” 

“No one expects you to. That’s what bathrooms are for,” Fury quipped. 

“Quit the bullshit, Nick you know what I meant,” Steve snarked. “I thought I could hold it until we landed. I figured the serum could handle that. I never did have too much experience with that in the field,” 

“Now who’s talking bullshit. I’ve seen the tapes,” Nick countered.

“Well, that’s what I made myself believe at the time,” he chuckled in agreement. 

“I know you’re not comfortable with that kind of thing. Telling complete strangers about your bladder. Thor’s still a stranger to the rest of the guys. You’re not alone there. Why didn’t you go before you left? It wasn’t that long of a night.”

“I didn’t think it would be a problem. I have a flap on my suit, and we were going to a city first” Cap explained.

“Now we have another reason why this isn’t your fault. It was circumstance. If you’d gone before, you probably would’ve managed until we landed, or at least until you went to bed, away from Thor. Could’ve gone then as well. Either way, what’s done is done. You can’t put the pee back in your bladder and try again,” Fury commented. 

“We’ll work on it, alright?” he smiled at the soldier. 

“Yes, sir. That’d be great,” Steve laughed, raising an eyebrow in emphasis.

Fury left, and Steven walked to the door a little later, to go to the bathroom, when he spotted something. Underneath the bed, was a chamber pot. Steve grabbed a post-it-note, wrote THE PAST, and put it on the chamber pot, and shoved it in the back of his closet. The present was his focus, which right then was the toilet down the hall. 

He felt like he could pee next to Thor if necessary.  _ Peeing _ was certainly necessary.

The End.


End file.
